I Love You
by kiradayo
Summary: Sedikit curahan hati Len pada Rin; gadis yang dicintainya; SPECIAL FIC FOR KAGAMINE 'RII' VESSALIUS BIRTHDAY.. /c/ khiikikurohoshi. M i n d t o R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><span>I Love You<span>

© khiikikurohoshi

―

"**\(w)/ First, happy birthday for Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius! \(^w^)/"**

―

Len membuka tirai putih. Cahaya matahari merembes masuk ke dalam ruang bercat putih ini. Sinar yang mampu membuat siapa pun tersadar dari alam mimpi. Len tersenyum miris, kemudian dia menoleh pada seorang gadis yang berperawakan sama sepertinya masih terlelap dengan manisnya di atas tempat tidur. Len menghampiri gadis itu lalu berbisik sesuatu padanya.

"Baiklah… kalau kau masih ingin tidur, silahkan. Yang pasti, aku ada di sini…"

Len menarik kembali tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi gadis itu. Namun gadis yang masih terlelap dengan manis itu belum saja bergeming. Sehingga Len putus asa. "Baiklah…" ujar Len. "Kalau kau mencariku, teriakkan saja namaku dengan lantang seperti biasa, oke, Rin?"

Kagamine Rin—gadis yang berperawakan sama seperti Len. Gadis itu masih terlelap manis di tempat tidur seolah-olah tengah berpetualang dalam alam mimpi yang sangat seru. Len mendengus. Dia menarik sebuah kursi hingga tepat berada di samping tempat tidur Rin. Len kemudian duduk di kursi itu.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Len menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Rin. Namun sang gadis belum terbangun. Len tersenyum samar, "Hei, Rin." Panggil Len. "Kenapa kau terus tertidur? Padahal aku sangat rindu celotehanmu, panggilanmu terhadap namaku dengan lantang, lalu senyum dan tawamu."

Len mengelus-elus punggung tangan Rin. "Kau itu… gadis yang aneh. Berperawakan sama denganku, bermarga sama denganku, namun kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Lanjut Len. "Namun kau tahu? Itu salah satu keberuntungan untukku." Len melirik Rin. Namun gadis itu masih terlelap—dengan damai dan tenang.

Angin lembut berhembus masuk ke ruangan itu. "Aku rindu semua ceritamu. Tentang sahabatmu, Miku dan Gumi. Tentang mata pelajaran favoritmu, kesenian. Tentang mata pelajaran kebencianmu, matematika. Tentang guru yang selalu mencemoohmu namun kau sayang, Kaito-sensei. Tentang buah favoritmu, jeruk. Lalu, tentang orang yang… kau sukai… Mikuo…"

NYUT! Entah kenapa, setiap kali menyebutkan nama Mikuo, jantung Len akan berdenyut kesakitan. Len mengacuhkan rasa sakit itu lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Kau bebas menyukai siapa pun..."

Len menutup matanya ke bawah, lalu membukanya lagi. Merasakan semilir angin yang tadi berhembus dengan perlahan. "Hei, Rin." Panggil Len lagi. Namun yang dipanggil, belum menampakkan bola matanya. "Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak emosian, pasti sekarang kamu masih menunjukkan bola matamu, lalu suaramu, senyummu, tawamu, dan semuanya, kan?" tanya Len. Rin hanya diam, masih menutup matanya.

Len mendengus, "Aku menyesal sudah memukul orang yang kau sukai itu. Ironisnya, kau datang di hadapanku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganmu." Suara Len menjadi gemetar. "Lalu aku yang sudah bersiap mendorong tubuh Mikuo, malah beralih padamu. Tubuhmu terdorong jauh kebelakang… belakang kepalamu terantuk pilar sekolah. Darah mengucur dari sana, lalu kau…"

Len menatap Rin dengan perasaan menyesal, "Sampai sekarang kau koma. Koma, Rin. Kau dengar aku? Kau koma…" ujar Len berulang-ulang. Pria berambut blond ini menggenggam erat telapak tangan Rin dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat… dalam.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Rin… maafkan aku…" bisik Len dengan lirih. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Pria ini merasa bodoh, melukai orang yang disukainya dengan kejam.

GRRT! Tak sengaja Len semakin erat mencengkeram telapak tangan Rin.

Lama Len menangis dalam keheningan, tak lama, pria ini mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum miris, lalu menatap tubuh Rin yang kehilangan jiwanya—untuk sementara ini. "Makanya, ketika kau sadar nanti, aku janji… untuk menghilang dari hadapanmu…" ujar Len akhirnya. Dia menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang berucucuran di wajahnya.

GRATAK! Len berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian melepas genggamannya dari telapak tangan Rin. Dia membalik badannya, berniat meninggalkan Rin, namun dia menoleh sebentar—seraya berkata dengan perasaan hancur, "Aku… mencintaimu."

Len tersenyum miris, kembali membalik kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Rin. Ketika Len berada di ujung pintu, tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar suara parau yang manis, memanggil namanya; "Len…"

Begitu…

* * *

><p>E N D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yahoo! Back with me again! ^^- (Readers: whaaat? Again!) LOL xD

Well… this fic is VERY SPECIAL for one of my BEST FRIEND; **Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**

xDD this fic is bad, isn't? So sorry… m(-_-)m

Well… I wanna chat with Len and Rin first! ^^-

―

**Author: Hello, Len and Rin! ^^-**

**Len: Hi, hi, author! ^w^**

**Rin: Hello, author! w**

**Author: Well… how are you today?**

**Len & Rin: We're fine! How 'bout you?**

**Author: Me? I am great today ^^-**

**Len: Huh? Why?**

**Author: Why? ITU KARENA SOBATKU ULTAHHH ^^-**

**Rin: Oh, ya? Siapa? Siapa?**

**Len: Kutebak, Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius, kan?**

**Author: 100 untuk Len-kun! Jadi, kalian mau memberi salam untuknya?**

**Rin: aku! Aku! Akuu! Selamat ultah ya, Risa-chan! Semoga panjang umur dan wish you all the best! ^^-**

**Author: Yaaa! Ada lagi, Len, maybe?**

**Len: Yeah. Selamat ulang tahun Risa-chan… ^^- moga panjang umur dan get luck always. Wanna kiss for your present? ^w^-**

**Author: Ara… -_-|||**

**Rin: kalo gitu aku habis Rin-chan ya, Len!**

**Len: It's easy, Rinny… -^^-**

**Author: Awrigth, sekian, sekali lagi…**

**All: …HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RISA \(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/!**

―


End file.
